Huellas del futuro
by Nea Poulain
Summary: La guerra ha acabado, el sol sale y el pasado, pasado es. Ahora sólo queda mirar al futuro que es blanco, puro, lleno de posibilidades y no está manchado de marcas tenebrosas, ni asesinatos.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Ella les dió un nombre, nosotros, una historia.

_Este fic participa en el "Amigo Invisible Navideño" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

_Para Cris Snape, esperando que te guste, y cumpla tus expectativas._

* * *

**Capítulo I: Enterrando el pasado**

_"Como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque hubiera pasado todo" Vacío, Mortífago, Metanfetamina_

* * *

**I**.

¿Eso es lástima? Por Salazar, por Merlín, por Morgana, no hay otra cosa que Theodore Nott soportara menos que esa mirada que le dirigen algunos magos mientras salían de las salas de tribunales, cargada de conmiseración. Mientras salían, se le ocurrió que muchos le tenían lástima por el padre que le había tocado —toda una pieza, eso sí—, pero en lo que a él le constaba, había sido un padre bastante decente. Otra cosa muy diferente había sido su marca tenebrosa y los gritos que le había arrancado a desconocidos a punta de varita debido a unas creencias que, había que verlo, estaban quedándose poco más que obsoletas.

Y no hacían más que llevar por el mal camino.

—Theo… —es la voz que lo interrumpe. Se la encontró allí afuera, esperándolo, con una túnica color verde, y más guapa que nunca.

Con la mirada marcada todo lo que había vivido y un ligero tinte de preocupación por él. Un atisbo de sonrisa que no se había formado del todo y el cabello castaño claro recogido hacia atrás. Le había dicho que no importaba si no iba, que no pasaría nada. Pero allí está ella, Daphne Greengrass. Él medio sonríe, olvidando los tenebrosos pensamientos que llevan todo el juicio carcomiéndole el cerebro y la saluda.

—Daphne. —Media sonrisa, una sola palabra. No necesitan nada más.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —pregunta ella. En su voz sin inflecciones no hay malas intenciones, solo una sincera preocupación que a veces la chica no sabe como expresar. Porque hasta antes de la guerra habían sido estudiantes, adolescentes, sangre pura, ricos. Y ahora son sólo un par de intentos de sonrisas que no saben como expresar.

Theodore se encoge de hombros. Ha ido como todos esperaban. Su padre no es ningún inocente. Lo que hizo, lo hizo por lo que creía. Sin embargo, Theodore no se atreve a disculparlo.

Daphne le toma la mano, con cuidado. Un «lo siento» sin palabras. En ese momento es cuando Theodore comprende, que, aunque los Greengrass intenten mantenerse alejados de todo aquel desastre, aunque no sean puristas y nunca se hayan alineado a Voldemort, Daphne siempre va a estar ahí para él.

—Blaise me amenazó de muerte si no venía a verte —suelta ella, como si nada—. Le dije que debería venir él también, pero creo que está muy ocupado buscando a quien ligarse ahora que la guerra ha terminado… —sacude la cabeza. No concibe esa faceta de Blaise, pero la deja estar, como ha dejado estar todo lo demás.

—¿Por eso viniste? —pregunta Theodore.

—No, idiota. —Daphne suspira—. Vine porque quise. —Taconea, impaciente—. ¿Nos vamos?

Theodore Nott asiente y los dos empiezan a caminar. Porque el futuro es claro, blanco, y los dos tienen dieciocho años y la vida por delante. Aunque quizá les toque repetir año en Hogwarts.

Eso, según Theodore, apesta. En la opinión de Daphne, será una bendición no tener a los Carrow cerca nunca más. Caminan porque aún les queda el futuro y el blanco, y está limpio, y Theodore no se convertirá nunca en su padre a pesar de haber estado cerca. Antes muerto. Él se atreve a esbozar una sonrisa porque la guerra ha acabado por fin. Porque no hay más muertos en el paisaje, ni más locos gobernando Inglaterra.

Se le ocurre, de repente, que seguramente alguien dirá que es un cínico, sonriendo poco después de que el Winzengamot encerrara a su padre en Azkaban. Pero no puede andar por la vida deprimido. Menos si la chica más guapa que ha conocido nunca está a su lado y lo apoya.

Así que por ese momento, se permite sonreír.

* * *

**II**.

Daphne se queda mirando el desolador paisaje con una mueca torcida y unos ojos de incredulidad que dejan muy claro lo que piensa de aquel estercolero. Ella vive en una casa grande, sí, pero la primera vez que había entrado en la Mansión Nott había quedado sorprendida por la magnitud de aquello: era enorme. Y ahora, que la vuelve a ver, no comprende como Theodore no se ha muerto en aquel lugar.

—¿En serio vives aquí? —le pregunta. Sabe que sí, pero necesita oírlo para convencerse que Theodore ha estado viviendo en aquel lugar. Ve que el chico asiente y alza aún más las cejas—. ¿Y el elfo doméstico?

Nott se encoge de hombros. No le importa mucho, a decir verdad.

Daphne sacude la cabeza. Theodore siempre ha sido así. Nunca fue demasiado amigo de nadie, además de Zabini, claro, si es que a su relación podía llamársele amistad. Malfoy y él se trataban como iguales, pero a ninguno le importaba demasiado la vida del otro.

No fue hasta sexto hasta que empezaron hablar.

—Tienes que limpiar este lugar, Theodore… —«o buscar un lugar más chico para vivir», piensa, pero no cree que acepte. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado le debe de gustar esa sucia, enorme y lúgubre mansión.

Nott asiente, pero está distraído. A Daphne le gustaría saber qué diablos le pasa por la cabeza, pero él nunca se lo cuenta. Excepto cuando quiere, claro.

—¿Sabes qué estuve a punto de acabar con un tatuaje de dudosa estética en mi brazo? —confiesa, finalmente. De una y otra manera, Daphne ya lo intuía. Por los largos silencios en séptimo, la mirada lúgubre.

Decide que sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza a Nott lo más rápido posible es lo más sano que puede hacer.

—Deja de pensar en cosas lúgubres, ¿quieres?

—Podrían haberme condenado…

—¡Joder, Theodore Nott! —se desespera Daphne—. No tienes una estúpida marca tenebrosa en tu brazo y no hiciste nada que se te pueda reprochar y, por supuesto, no estás en Azkaban. Estás más deprimido que un dementor, en serio.

Chasquea la lengua, esperando a que Theodore reaccione, pero como no lo hace. Ella decide que quizá haya algo que le quite los sentimientos que lleva cargando durante toda la guerra.

Y lo besa.

* * *

**III**.

Poco a poco, todo acaba borrándose, desgastándose. Pasan los días y todo parece ir volviéndose más sencillo. Al menos, ya lo piensa tanto en la negrura de su alma, o en todo lo que pudo ser. Aquel día Daphne aparece en su casa —porque es suya, por alguna razón que aún no acaba de comprender, el Ministerio no le ha quitado esa casa enorme—, casi al anochecer. Se ha acostumbrado a ella. A su presciencia perenne a su lado. Sabe que el señor Greengrass se pone verde cada que recuerda que su hija mayor es la novia del hijo de un mortífago al que le cayeron más de sesenta años en Azkaban, pero Daphne es testaruda.

Está decidida a que Theodore Nott vuelva a aparecer un ser humano normal. Llega abriendo las ventanas de aquella mansión que, gracias a la mano de Daphne y un elfo domestico que le pertenece a los Grengrass ha dejado de parecer la mansión de un fantasma.

—¿Piensas salir de aquí algún día? —es el saludo que le dirige esta vez. Su voz suena un poco irritada, porque Daphne Greengrass también tiene una paciencia que perder y Theodore Nott, que parece un inferí, se la está comiendo toda—. No puedes ser ermitaño por siempre.

Sacude la cabeza y se acerca hasta él, que está sentado en uno de los sofás. Pone allí una botella que ha sacado de su casa: vino de elfo, cosecha del 1991. Saca un par de copas de uno de los muebles que hay por allí y, con un movimiento de varita, sirve un poco.

—¿A qué viene esto? —pregunta Theodore—. ¿Hay algo que festejar y a un no me he enterado?

Daphne resopla.

—No seas idiota —le dice y le pasa una de las copas—. Ya me cansé de esto. Me da igual que estés deprimido, no creo que seas el único que perdió a alguien. El idiota Malfoy —casi escupe el apellido, Malfoy nunca le ha caído del todo bien—, también la pasa mal, pero me consta que al menos ya deja que le dé el sol. Blaise vuelve a ligar… Pansy anda por allí, sin darse cuenta de que la guerra acabo, pavoneándose como siempre. —Toma una de las copas y se encoge de hombros—. Así que, Theodore Nott, es hora de que dejes de regodearte en tus desgracias… Que todavía nos queda vida por delante y no puedo dejar que la desperdicies aquí encerrado.

Alza la copa.

Theodore Nott no dice nada. Tuerce la mueca.

—¿Un brindis? —propone Daphne.

El chico asiente y medio sonríe. Lo cual es una bendición, porque sólo ha conseguido hacerle sonreír tres veces y una vez fue después del juicio de su padre. Casi ha pasado un mes.

—Por la felicidad —murmura Daphne.

Antes de chocar la copa, Theodore dice otra cosa.

—Por lo que pudo ser, y no fue.

Es hora de empezar a enterrar fantasmas y demonios, posibilidades que nunca fueron reales y sueños que, un día, se volvieron pesadillas. Theodore Nott no fue nunca un enmascarado de plata, y nunca pronunció una maldición asesina. Su varita no le quitó la vida a nadie.

Y es en ese momento, en el que se da cuenta de que quiere demostrarle al mundo que no es como su padre.

Las dos copan chocan, y Daphne sonríe antes de darle un trago al vino. El pasado, pasado es. Enterrado dos metros bajo tierra queda mejor.

* * *

**Me estoy saliendo de nuevo de lo que suelo escribir (y leer) sobre estos dos. Aun así es agradable escribir esto, y Cris, espero que, aunque al final he hecho lo que me ha dado la gana (¡juro que no hay más drama!) te guste, porque nadie más que tú se merece un regalo. **

**Y aun con las citas a Mortífag juro y perjuro que esto no se parece. Vamos, que no se parece ni al Theodore o a la Daphne que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, y por eso me he divertido tanto.**


End file.
